<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279379">Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, but there are no main story spoilers, crown tundra spoilers kinda, its for the galarian star tournament, nzyr_fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers knew that he would have to pair up with someone that wasn't Marnie sooner or later. That moment came sooner rather than later. Thankfully, there's someone who's willing to be his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im basing this off of my game being Sword and also the first time I saw them pair up in a tournament. I still have yet to go up against them myself in my game but that won't stop me from writing a fic on them!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Galarian Star Tournament sure was…interesting. And troublesome for the ex-gym leader. Just when he thought he was done being on stage for a battle, Leon had badgered him to join his exciting new plan. No matter what he said, no matter how hard he protested (which wasn't much), Piers was dragged to Wyndon Stadium to be part of this big tournament.</p>
<p>As much as he complained about it being a drag and stealing him from working on his music, he had to admit that it was pretty fun. Battling got his blood pumping, let him feel a thrill that could never be replaced. His heart may be set on music, but there was always room for Pokemon battles.</p>
<p>There was just one issue that he had with this tournament. And that was the rule of having to team up with another trainer. Which wasn't bad, hell, it made things a lot more interesting.</p>
<p>Marnie was his go to partner. She was the one to suggest them teaming up in the first place. And while he knew they would eventually break up their sibling team, he wasn't expecting it to be so soon.</p>
<p>With her gone, that left him in charge of picking someone else, someone who wasn't already chatting up a storm and forming a team. Tired eyes scanned those in the stadium. Nessa and Bea were talking with each other, most likely teaming up. The Champion kid was talking with that new poison girl. Ugh. His options were dwindling. Maybe he would have to sit this one out.</p>
<p>"Piers!"</p>
<p>"Hm?" The singer turns his head when he hears his name being called. "Hey, Milo."</p>
<p>"Are you pairing up with your sister again?"</p>
<p>"Not this time. Hop's her partner."</p>
<p>"Oh…have you already decided on another partner?"</p>
<p>Piers shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Say, would you like to be mine?"</p>
<p>His first instinct is to think he's pulling his leg. But he knows Milo. He wouldn't be joking about something like this. He could tell that the gym leader was fairly serious about his offer, even as he wore a smile on his face. It would be hard to turn him down when he was looking at him like that.</p>
<p>Milo isn't a bad partner, he thinks. He'd gotten along with the gym leader prior. His presence was…different from others. Bright and warm, but not enough to leave him blinded. He felt that he could relax when around him.</p>
<p>"You sure you want to team up with me?" Piers asks. "You know I don't Dynamax, even for a fancy event like this."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't ask you to." Milo responds. "And I'm sure. I think we'd make a great team, Piers. My grass types with your dark types…together we can have loads of fun."</p>
<p>Piers's lips curled up, looking more like a smirk than a smile.</p>
<p>"Guess I can be your partner then."</p>
<p>Milo's eyes light up. In his excitement at having a new partner, he ends up pulling the singer into a hug. He feels Milo's face against his chest, his arms around his waist. He knows that he isn't using his full strength here, but it sure feels like it. Piers wouldn't be able to escape from his grip anyway, not that he really wanted to.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Piers! I'll go register us."</p>
<p>When he's released from his hold, Piers has to take a moment to recover from his embrace. He swears he could still feel his body and warmth against his and clicks his tongue when he thinks about how much he'd like that to happen again. He couldn't let himself get distracted when they had to be focusing on the battles at hand.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Milo returns and they discuss their strategy. With Shiftry and Skuntank out on the field, they can get the first moves in easily. And while, yes, Piers shouldn't let his mind wander he takes note about Milo's decision in using a grass and dark type. He wonders if that was intentional or not. Probably not, but it's nice to see another dark type coming from his partner.</p>
<p>"I'll leave the Dynamax to you."</p>
<p>"I don't want to steal the show from you. If we get the other team down first, we might not even have too."</p>
<p>"You don't have to hold back because of me. Just because it's not my thing doesn't mean you have to follow me." It is strange to hear someone else suggest not Dynamaxing. In this region where everyone is mad about it, he might be the only person who wasn't. Besides, he was prepared to go up against Dynamax Pokemon without having to do the same. He couldn't say the same for others here who relied on it. "I want to see your Flapple put up a good one."</p>
<p>"Alright," Milo chuckles. "Guess I have no choice then."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit."</p>
<p>The speakers in the stadium announce the start of this tournament, which cuts their strategy meeting short. Piers is fine with it, feeling confident enough that they'll manage with what they talked about.</p>
<p>When they're granted a look at the bracket, Piers is surprised to find that he's pitted against his own sister. He didn't think he would have to face her so soon. Well, there would be no holding back on her.</p>
<p>Before they take to the field, Milo puts a hand on Piers's shoulder. The singer looks his way and finds him smiling. Out of the pair, he definitely looks more enthusiastic about this.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready as I'll ever be…"</p>
<p>Milo gives his shoulder a light squeeze before heading out to the field. Piers follows behind, catching up to him and matching his pace.</p>
<p>While Milo had encouraged him, they unfortunately lost. It's almost embarrassing to be kicked out on the first match by your younger sibling, but it doesn't bother Piers. This wasn't the end of the world. This tournament would last for a long time. It was only a bummer for putting in so much strategizing to not even use half the ideas that were talked about.</p>
<p>"Your sister and Hop have really grown since when they first challenged me."</p>
<p>"The league helps shape trainers. Gotta admit they're a strong pair." He might just have bias, but it was the truth. If they weren't strong, they wouldn't be a part of this tournament.</p>
<p>"Hey, Piers."</p>
<p>"What is it, Milo?"</p>
<p>"Would you be willing to team up with me again?"</p>
<p>Piers glanced at him.</p>
<p>"You're…serious?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I think we can get pretty far in this tournament."</p>
<p>"Saying that after we lost the first match? You're pretty confident in us being a team."</p>
<p>"That might have just been bad luck. I really do think we can go further though. And besides, fighting with you was the most fun I've had!"</p>
<p>His words are genuine and with that hopeful glint in his eyes, it's really, really hard to disagree. Piers did have fun battling alongside him. So much that he might just write a song about it.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright…I guess we can keep this team up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>